Dragonball Z Lives On: Lidal's Story
by Ali Mystic
Summary: *SEQUEL TO THE LIDAL SAGA* Lidal has returned home to the future but something seems to be troubling her. Can Trunks help or will he make things worse? *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Part I

****

Author: Here's the beginning of my new story. I was going over the other sagas I've written when I got this idea from a comment Bulma made back in ba href="http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/ali_mystic/fanfiction/theshizensaga/chapter_4.html"chapter 4/a/b of THE SHIZEN SAGA and the rather humorous reactions some people had to it (mainly Vegeta and Piccolo). And that idea grew to become what you now see before you: LIDAL'S STORY. I decided to take a new approach with this and so instead of third person, this story is told mainly from Lidal's point of view. It will switch periodically to other people's point of view, just to show all points. Let me know if you can't tell when it switches. I've also involved the dragons more. It should be interesting. Oh, and this story does take place in the future world. Plus, I've added one new character profile to my site. I'll let you read the story now. **WARNING:** This story is a PG-13 lime. This is probably the closest I'll ever get to a lemon. It's mostly kissing, groping, and innuendoes.

Lidal's Story

****

PART I

My name is Lidal. I have no other name. One is just enough for me. My father just has one name. Piccolo. You've probably heard of him. My mother has just one name. Kya. Not very many people know she exists. And my twin brother, Pendril. He's not as serious as I am, with his subtle sense of humor. I'm more like my father. Everyone knows we care; we just don't show it very often. It's just the way I've always been.

Then something happened that altered my life forever. And this time in a good way. I have had many life-altering events during the course of my life, it seems to me, now that I think about it. First, when I was thirteen and I had my first vision of the future. The second time was when I was fifteen and I had my first heat cycle. That was very embarrassing for me. The last event happened just a few months ago. My twin brother had just died, killed while destroying Talvo. And I was forced to travel through time to stop Pyra from killing our parents in the past and therefore changing the future.

It has been a long difficult road but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, for they shaped the person I am today. And I am actually a very cheerful and happy person today. The person I love loves me in return.

I did not always think so wonderfully of this emotion. When I first started falling for someone else, I didn't really know how to handle it. Pendril has always been able to show his emotions much better than I can but even though we're close, I couldn't turn to him for help. I couldn't turn to anybody. I wasn't the type to ask for advice. So I bottled them up and suppressed the feelings as best I could. Gradually I became more silent and standoffish. I didn't think anyone really noticed, it happened so subtly. But eventually my brother, then my mother, and then my father all let me know that they had noticed and were slightly worried. Of course I denied that anything was wrong but they worried anyway, especially Mother. I think Pendril suspects the truth of my withdrawal. He knows me too well.

When I went back to the past, I was able to escape the problem for a time. But it was waiting for me when I returned. And so I fell back to hiding my emotions. I could tell from the looks that Pendril threw my way he was disappointed in me. I think he hoped that my trip in time would have given me the courage to face my fears. But he was wrong. If anything, it made me more afraid.

__

I cannot help it

I couldn't stop it if I tried

The same old heartbeat fills the

Emptiness I have inside

And I've heard that you can't fight love,

So I won't complain

'Cause why would I stop the fire that

Keeps me going on?

So that was how my life went. No one else seemed to notice. Not even my best friend Pan. Marron might have noticed but she and Sixteen were too besotted with their new baby girl Robin to notice anything.

And then a few weeks after my twentieth birthday, my heat cycle started again. It only happens once a year but because of the months I spent in the past, it was a little off schedule. So I did my usual routine of picking up my serum from Bulma and headed off to the mountains to disappear for two weeks. Little did I know that this time, something different would happen that was not part of the usual routine.

I came abreast of the small forest near the cave where I usually stayed just around sunset. And whom should I see training among the trees? A young man with piercing blue eyes and lavender hair in a trim haircut. Trunks.

__

'Cause where there's you, I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world

But without you, I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love with you.

I had gone to the mountains to forget my troubles and instead I ran into the source of them**:** Lidal. For the past couple of months since Pendril and I went back in the time machine to fetch her, all I could think about was her. When Lidal had gone through that portal, I had never been more frightened in my life. And I realized with a start that I cared about her. Much more deeply than I had ever known.

Seeing her, with the last rays of the setting sun glinting in her dark green hair, I suddenly found it rather difficult to breathe. And I made a decision, then and there. I couldn't stand it anymore. This was a good a time as any to come clear about my feelings for her. I was an idiot. If I had been thinking straight, I would have remembered that the only reason Lidal would be out in the middle of nowhere was because she was in heat. By the time I did remember, it was too late.

I hadn't injected myself with the serum yet. I figured I would wait until the urges got worse. How could I have been so careless? But then, I never expected to come upon the object of my desires out in the middle of nowhere. As soon as I saw Trunks, I knew I had to get as far away as possible. But for some reason, Trunks wanted me to stay and talk.

He stepped towards me and all I could do was stare at him in a stupefied daze. What the hell was he doing here? His question brought me away from my thoughts. "Can I talk to you Lidal?"

"Trunks, this isn't a very good time right now."

"It won't take long. Please." If I hadn't been so worried about losing my control, I would have noticed how nervous he was. But he did notice my own anxiety.

"Lidal? Is something wrong?"

I stared at him in exasperation. "Trunks, this _really_ isn't a very good time."

Trunks stared at me in bafflement and then it dawned at him. He blushed and muttered, "Man, I _really_ don't have good timing."

But it really was too late. I should have taken my serum. Being so close to someone I loved and desired and lusted for all at the same time was too much for me to control.

Even as I began backing away, I knew it was too late. Her breath quickened, as if she was excited and her eyes narrowed at me, as if she was sizing me up. Which she probably was. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, with Lidal pinning me to the ground. She growled low in her throat and began clawing at my clothes, ripping them to shreds. I winced as her nails reached my skin. Nameks just _had_ to have long sharp nails. I really was in big trouble.

Remembering that being in heat made her unusually strong, I ascended to Super Saiyan as quick as possible. Grabbing her arms, I threw her off me and quickly flipped to stand on my feet in a fighting stance, facing her. We were forgone from any sort of civilization, so I knew none of the others would be able to sense us and therefore know I was in trouble.

Lidal roared her rage and flew at me, attacking with all her might. I had forgotten how fast she was and had to ascend to the next level just to keep up with her. As we fought, I found myself strangely becoming excited and cursed. Why was this happening to me? My blood was high and I knew my Saiyan genes were taking over. My nostrils flared and I realized with shock what was happening. It was the pheromones she was giving off! My cursing renewed and I had to fight hard to maintain my concentration on fighting Lidal. I knew Piccolo and Pendril were unaffected by her pheromones because they were related by blood and that my own father knew discipline techniques to keep himself from being affected but I didn't know anything of the sort. I really, _really_, was in big trouble.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that fighting Trunks was wrong. But I couldn't stop. All I could feel was immense rage and stifling heat. A desire to fight him and make him submit to my will. To satisfy the overwhelming urges deep inside me.

I saw his nostrils flare as he smelled me and I knew that held some sort of significance. But what, I didn't really care to think about at the moment. Suddenly Trunks roared at me and his aura glowed brighter, if that was possible. I knew this meant things had gotten worse and I tried to gain back control. Because of my inner battle, I wasn't concentrating on the fight, as I should have been. The next thing I knew, Trunks was the one pinning me to the ground and his mouth was slanted hard against mine. 

I didn't care anymore if Lidal was in heat and technically, I was taking advantage of her. All I cared about was the fact that I wanted her, needed her. She struggled in my grip as I kissed her but I wasn't about to let her go. I paused a second to look at her and saw that her furious eyes had begun to glimmer with a different kind of passion. I resumed the kiss, my hand sliding up her shoulder and then her throat, playing against her jaw and pressing in to make her open her mouth and hold it open as I pushed my tongue in, ravaging her mouth, exploring every single part of it. Using my other hand, I began tearing off her clothes.

My mind was in turmoil. This was Trunks. Kissing me like no one had ever kissed me before. I had wanted him for so long and now I had him but not in the way I truly wanted.

His eyes watched me intently, glittering with a strange combination of lust and excitement and something else I couldn't identify. I found myself beginning to pull off his clothes, or what was left of them after my nails had shredded them. His eyes narrowed at me and his mouth moved to start nipping and sucking along my jaw and down my throat.

Without warning, Trunks released a throaty growl as he bit into my shoulder, his sharp fangs piercing my skin. I cried out in pain and in pleasure as well, some primal part of me acknowledging the significance of the bite. I had been claimed. By him.

As he licked the blood from the wound, purring softly, I suddenly didn't care what happened or what he did to me, as long as he satisfied this strange thirst within me. A violent heat consumed my body and I knew nothing else but Trunks for a long time.

__

To see is to believe

I just want you near me

I just want you here with me

And I'd give up everything only for you

******

I didn't return to reality until the next morning. I awoke with a start, unsure of where I was or what had happened. Glancing around, I discovered that I hadn't a stitch of clothing on me and that something was pinning me to the ground. It was an arm. A very well muscled arm. Turning my head, I saw that it was attached to a warm naked body that I recognized. Trunks.

As soon as I saw Trunks, all could think was that I had get away from him. I had to flee. Memories of the night before began trickling into my mind and although they were pretty hazy, I did know for certain that we had had sex last night. Several times, in fact.

There I was, recalling what we had done, and for some reason all I could think about was how in a moment of a loss of self-control, I had lost my virginity. And how angry my mother would be with me for breaking Shizen tradition and not saving myself for my future bondmate. I accounted it to the shock of coming to grasp with what I had exactly done.

Returning to the task at hand, I tried to move Trunks' arm from around my waist. But even in sleep, the grip his arms held me in was possessively tight. As it had been throughout the night as we mated. Mated? What made me think that word? We were not mates, no matter how much I wanted us to be. No matter how he seemed during the night, in the morning it was still the same. He did not love me.

Sighing, I leaned back in frustration and then froze, as I felt Trunks stir. But he did not wake, much to my relief. And then I smacked myself for being so silly. All I had to do to escape was become part of the Earth! I am a Shizen after all. Concentrating, I thought of the soil and how it was so rich and life giving. My body quickly became dirt and I slipped easily through Trunks' grasp into the ground. I raced through the soil, keeping my ki low until I reached the forest by home.

I changed back to my normal form, assembling clothes for myself as I changed. A musical trill sounded from above. Looking up, I saw that Kindle had followed me. And from the look in her amethyst eyes, I had a feeling she knew what had happened.

"And where were you last night?" I asked haughtily, straightening my outfit. I had assembled it together rather hurriedly.

****

I didn't want to intrude on what you were doing she chirped, keeping her voice carefully devoid of emotion, but I could see right through her.

"And why didn't you try to stop us or get help?" I cried.

You looked like you were enjoying it. 

I glared. "Just because I was enjoying it doesn't mean it was right!"

You sure are grumpy. I would think after last night, you would be in a better mood. 

I was beginning to see red. "Well, I didn't really get that much sleep last night, now did I?"

At least your heat cycle is over. 

With a start, I realized she was right. The heat, the urges, the rage, they were all gone. "I guess I didn't need the serum after all. Interesting way to stop my heat cycle."

I would have thought you knew that already. 

Now she was confusing me. "Knew what?"

The white sendragon ruffled her wings, taking her time before responding. **When you're in heat, your body wants to procreate. When you give it what it demands of you, the heat goes away.**

"I know that! But I'm not going to go around sleeping with men whenever I get the urge!"

****

Then take a mate replied Kindle. 

"There's no one I want for a mate." I was lying through my teeth and she knew it.

****

You seemed to enjoy being Trunks' mate chirped Kindle.

I growled. "One more word about last night and I swear, I'll rip your wings off!"

****

You wouldn't dare she screeched back. **Besides, he's already claimed you as his mate.**

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

He bit you, didn't he? 

As if in a daze, I reached up to rub the spot between my neck and shoulder, where Trunks had bitten me. It hurt but the pain would go away soon, leaving a noticeable scar. I could still remember the way it felt when he had done it. The way his teeth had sunk into my flesh and the pleasure I felt as he lapped up my blood. "That doesn't mean anything."

I know these things. He has claimed you, in the Saiyan way. 

"That still doesn't mean anything. He wasn't himself at the time. He was being influenced by his hormones."

If you say so. 

"I do say so. Now let's go home. I'm starving." And with that, I walked away, towards the cottage. After a moment, Kindle followed after me. I don't know where Kindle had gotten such ideas but she was wrong. A Saiyan would never take a Namek for a mate. But as I walked away, I felt rather alone.

__

'Cause where there's you, I feel whole

And there's no better feeling in the world

But without you, I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love with you.

I awoke not long after she disappeared, my subconscious telling me she wasn't within my arms anymore. She must have slipped away through the ground. I slammed my fists in the ground. Damn her Shizen abilities.

Did she regret last night that much? I know I had been a good lover by the sounds she had made. At least I was pretty sure. I didn't have much experience, thanks to giving in to my Father's demands and agreeing to keep Saiyan tradition, which meant saving myself for my future mate. I snarled in frustration. I wanted Lidal for my mate. But I wanted her to come to me willingly, not when she was hormone-driven because of her heat cycle.

I licked my lips and tasted something strange. Something familiar. I groaned and sat down hard as I realized what it was. It was blood. _Her_ blood. I had claimed her. What had I been thinking? I shook my head and began slipping on my torn up clothes. That was the problem. I hadn't been thinking at all last night. It was as if my mind had taken a vacation from reality.

As I slipped on my torn up clothes, several thoughts ran through my mind. One thing was for certain. I needed to talk to Lidal, as soon as possible. After last night, it was more imperative than ever that I explained how I felt about her. I just hope she was willing to listen to what I had to say.

I avoided all contact with Trunks. I avoided all contact with any living being. I needed to think on my own about what I was going to do. A least everyone else thought I was in the middle of a heat cycle.

Within a couple weeks, I knew something was wrong. By the end of the fourth week, I couldn't deny it any longer. I was pregnant. And I had no idea what to do.

__

Why are we afraid to be in love?

To be loved

I can't explain it

I know it's tough to be loved

But without you, I'm alone

And I'd rather be in love

****


	2. Part II

****

Author: I forgot to mention in the last part that the lyrics you saw were not by me but were taken from Michelle Branch's song, I'd rather be in love. For this part the lyrics are from BBMak's, Back Here. Except for the last part at the end, which is from my poem, Give In. This time the point of view switches not just from Lidal and Trunks but to Pendril and one little part from the narrator's view that I couldn't resist putting in.

PART II

I avoided all contact with Trunks. I avoided all contact with any living being. I needed to think on my own about what I was going to do. A least everyone else thought I was in the middle of a heat cycle.

Within a couple weeks, I knew something was wrong. By the end of the fourth week, I couldn't deny it any longer. I was pregnant. And I had no idea what to do.

At first I considered running away and never returning. But I knew that was very childish and very selfish. I was already hiding like a coward. What was I saying? I am a coward.

My goal had been to talk to Lidal as soon as possible. But it was kind of hard to talk to a person who was hiding from you. She had been gone for over a month now and no one knew where she was. Not even Pendril. He thinks she probably went away to do some private training but I knew deep down that he didn't believe that. I didn't believe it either. She was avoiding me, on purpose. That much was obvious. But why, I had no clue. Did she hate me? Was she angry about what had happened?

Ever since that night, I haven't been fairing very well. I hadn't been able to sleep for more than two hours a night, my body has strange aches, my appetite has been off, and my temper has been short. I've been snapping at everybody. Goten has started avoiding me. Bra has been yelling at me and Mother is worried that I'm sick. But I know I'm not sick. Strangely, my father has been going around with an amused smirk on his face. He knows something that he's not telling me.

All I know is that I miss Lidal terribly. And that if I don't see her soon, I'm going to go insane.

__

Baby set me free

From this misery

I can't take it no more

Since you ran away

Nothing's been the same 

Don't know what I'm living for

I was a coward. How come when someone's life was being threatened, I jump in to save them without thinking twice, but when it comes to facing Trunks and telling him I how I feel, all I can do is run away? And it wasn't a matter of just telling him how I feel anymore but informing him I was carrying his child as well. How did my life suddenly become so complicated?

I missed Trunks more than I ever thought I would. And for all that I was a coward, I desperately wanted to talk to him. I was afraid he would reject me and that he would be angry about my being pregnant. I knew he wasn't the type of person to abandon his own kid but I didn't think he would appreciate being saddled with a child before he was ready. And certainly when the mother wasn't his wife or the woman he loved. I didn't want him to feel obligated to do anything for me. I could fend for my child and myself if necessary.

My child. It felt strange to say those words. I had never really thought about becoming a mother. I didn't think I would have a baby for several years yet. The thought of even taking a _mate_ had still been pretty obscure to me, especially after what had happened with Trunks.

I knew my family knew where I was hiding. I knew that they respected the fact that I needed time alone and expected me to return home when I was ready. But the thing was, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to return home.

I knew my family was probably dying to talk to me, to ask me what was wrong. Father would never stoop so low as to actually give in and come talk to me, to try to get me to reveal something. But I knew it was just a matter of time before my brother came.

He didn't come until the fourth week, around the time I gave in and admitted that I was pregnant. When Pendril showed up, I was absolutely terrified that he would discover my secret.

I was meditating or actually trying to meditate on top of the rock outcropping above the waterfall. He didn't say anything at first, just settled down next to me on the rock. After a few moments, I gave in and asked the first question.

"So what brings you out here?"

He gave me this look, like I can't believe you asked such a silly question look. "You actually."

I sighed. His lips twitched in amusement as he tried to keep from smiling. "Of course, you already knew that. What are you doing out here, Lidal?"

I glanced away, so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye when I lied. "I just needed to be alone, that's all. Going back to the past gave me a lot to think about."

Pendril snorted. "Don't insult me. I don't believe that for one second."

"Well, then, what do you want me to say?"

"Just answer me this: does your wanting to be alone have anything to do with Trunks?"

I tried to keep my composure. I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. He is my twin after all. "What makes you say that?"

"Maybe because he's hasn't been the same since he came back from his training trip. And that you haven't been either. Maybe because that when he came back, his clothes were torn and he reeked of you. And for some reason, you weren't in heat anymore. Or maybe its because I know how you feel about him."

If I blushed any redder, I would have become a tomato. How did he know I hadn't gone through a full heat cycle? "It's complicated Pendril."

"What's so complicated about it?"

We had always shared everything. There had never been any secrets between us until I realized how I felt about Trunks. I wanted to tell him but for some reason I couldn't. It was just too personal. "I can't tell you that, Pendril."

"You mean you won't tell me." I glared at him and he threw his hands up in surrender. "All right. I won't push. But you're acting like a coward, hiding out here. And I for one know you're not a coward."

"Maybe I've been a coward all along and I'm just now showing my true colors."

Pendril stood, flipping his cape out of the way. "Don't be ridiculous. And don't give up hope either. Mother hid here when she didn't think Father loved her. And look how that turned out. You better return soon or I'll tell Father he's going to be a _grand_father soon. That should definitely spur you into action. Goodbye Lidal."

With that he flew away. It was just as well. After that kind of remark, I was unable to speak for quite sometime.

Lidal had been gone for about two months when I had a rather strange conversation with my father. My father is not the type of person to just sit down and have a quiet conversation. But that's what happened.

I was on the roof at the time, thinking and being downright depressed. And what was I thinking about that made me so depressed? Lidal, of course.

__

'Cause here I am, so alone

And there's nothing in this world I can do

Until you're back here, baby

I miss you, I want you, I need you so much

So there I was, watching the sunset and brooding over my situation, when who should come onto the roof through the skylight? My father. Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans. And how does he start the conversation? No hello or how are you. Just the usually blunt comment.

"You're mother thinks I should talk with you, boy. You've been grating on everyone's nerves, including mine."

I snorted. I didn't really care if I was worrying my mother or annoying everyone else. I didn't really care much about anything anymore. I guess my response or the lack there of was the last straw, for the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on my back, seeing stars. My father had backhanded me. I probably deserved it too, the way I was acting.

I sat up and rubbed my sore jaw while trying to glare at my father at the same time. "And I suppose you have a reason for doing that?"

"And when do I have to explain my actions to you, boy? You're acting like a baby, sitting up here and sulking. I didn't raise you to be a weakling; I raised you to be a warrior. Now start acting like one."

I stood up, indignant. "And what would you know about what I'm going through? You don't feel!"

The look he gave me instantly shut my mouth. I couldn't believe I had just said that to him. I wouldn't have been surprised if he punched me again.

"How do you think you came into the world boy? But that's not what we're here to discuss. I know you haven't been sleeping lately. You're body probably aches, you haven't been eating well and you're temper is short. Am I right?"

All I could do was gawk at him and then nod. He sighed, something I didn't think he did much. "I thought as much. You claimed her, didn't you? That's why you're feeling so poorly. Once you take a mate, you won't be able to stand being away from her for more than a few days."

If my mouth opened any wider, I would have been able to swallow my dad whole. "How do you know I've claimed her? Do you even know who I have claimed?"

Dad snorted. "Of course I know. I'm not an idiot boy. You went and claimed that Namek girl. She was in heat, wasn't she? And you probably couldn't resist her."

I scowled. "She couldn't help it if she was in heat."

"I know that. But do you love her?"

In all my life, I never expected my dad to ask me a question like that. I averted my eyes as I answered him. "Yes, I love her. Very much."

Dad nodded his approval. "Good." Then he paused. "She's probably pregnant, you know."

I sat down hard at his remark, not quite registering what he had said. He had said it so casually, so flippantly. _Lidal_? _Pregnant_?

Dad laughed at me. "Silly boy, you never think these things through, do you? The point of her going in heat is that her body is primed to breed."

I shook my head sadly. It had never occurred to me that Lidal might be carrying my child. Dad was right. After all, the whole point of Lidal's body having heat cycles was indeed to reproduce. I immediately became infuriated at the thought that Lidal might be pregnant and she hadn't come to inform me. But then, I couldn't blame her. The circumstances under which she might have conceived weren't exactly the most favorable.

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell me."

I couldn't read the look on his face as he studied me. "So what are you going to do about it boy?"

I frowned. "When are you going to stop calling me boy?" If I was going to be a father, I didn't need my own dad calling me boy. I was thirty years old, for Kami's sake.

"When you start acting like a man. So what are you going to do about the Namek girl?"

I got a determined look on my face and stood. "I'm going to go find her, that's what I'm going to do. And I'm going to bring her home. Whether she likes it or not, she's my mate."

He clapped me on the shoulder, suddenly looking proud. "Now you're acting like a grown man. Go find her son."

I powered up and took off, not noticing what my dad called me until later. I probably wouldn't have known what to say to that anyway.

There was only one person who might possibly know where she was hiding. I flew off immediately to go question him. And plead with him, if that's what it took.

__

Until you're back here, baby, yeah

There's this feeling inside, I want you to know

You are the one and I can't let you go

After Trunks left, Vegeta went back inside through the skylight to find his wife staring at him. "What is it Woman?"

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "I seem to remember a long time ago when a certain Saiyan found the idea of mixing Namek and Saiyan blood utterly repulsive. And now here you are, encouraging what you found so repulsive so long ago."

Vegeta scowled at her, not exactly willing to respond. Bulma crossed her arms. "What changed your mind?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "Let's just say I know love when I see it. And I remember a certain woman saying a long time ago that you can't stop love."

Bulma's eyes widened at her husband and then she smiled. "One of life's little quirks, I guess."

Vegeta snorted.

I wasn't surprised to see Trunks. Actually, I expected him to come to me a lot sooner. I wasn't blind. I could see how my sister felt about him. Although why she fell for Trunks I'll never know. And I had seen the way he looked at her. But why they couldn't figure this out for themselves, I'll never know. So I figured I could lend a helping hand and push him in the right direction. But I didn't think it would hurt to have him sweat a little first. After all, he did screw up.

I was meditating by the stream that ran through the meadow where we lived. Smoak, my rather unpredictable gray yuudragon, was perched on a rock beneath me, being quiet for once. I knew that wouldn't last. Especially when I saw Trunks approaching me. His ki was suppressed as if he didn't want to catch the attention of my father. Considering what he had done, that was probably a wise choice.

Trunks stopped just before me. I opened my eyes to look at him but I stayed floating. I had been talking to Goten and from what he said, it might be safer to remain in the air.

He cut right to the chase. "Do you where she is Pendril?"

Let him stew. I turned to Smoak and said, "He doesn't beat around the bush, does he?"

****

I wouldn't provoke him advised Smoak. **I can sense a great anxiety within him. He hasn't been well. Just look at him.**

I turned to scrutinize him. Smoak was right, of course. He didn't look well at all. Maybe I won't play with him. "Maybe I'll take your advice."

You should take my advice more often. Don't blame me if he attacks you. 

"I can fend for myself."

Smoak ruffled his wings, as if to say, I warned you.

Trunks shifted on his feet, looking rather impatient and uncomfortable. I knew it annoyed him sometimes how he couldn't understand our dragons. "Are you going to answer me or not? I know you know. You wouldn't be much of a brother if you didn't know."

I glared at him. "Humph. You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to learn some patience."

"Please Pendril. I need to talk her."

"I should say you need to talk to her."

Trunks' eyes widened and fidgeted nervously. "Did she tell you what happened between us then?"

I shook my head. "Sadly, no. But I have a pretty good idea. She can't keep secrets from me, no matter how hard she tries. She's never even tried to keep a secret from me until you." I glared at him accusingly.

Trunks blushed and averted his gaze. "Do you, uh, know then, if, well, if she's . . . "

"Spit it out Trunks."

He turned to look me square in the eye then. "Is she pregnant, Pendril?"

This time it was my turn to avert my gaze. I knew, of course, but it wouldn't be right if I told him. "That's not for me to tell you. That's for her to tell you."

"She's avoiding me Pendril. Please tell me where she is."

I sighed and decided to give in. "There's a clearing in the forest with a large waterfall where our mother likes to go to be alone. She might be there." Of course, I knew she was there, since I had just gone to visit her not long ago. I proceeded to tell him how to find it.

"Thanks Pendril. I owe you one."

"Just make her happy and I'll declare it even."

"You have my word." And with that he raced off, impatient to see her. I shook my head. Why did people in love have to make things so complicated?

****

Are you sure you should have told him where your sister is without her knowledge? asked Smoak.

I gave him a stern look. "My sister has to face him sometime. Sooner is more preferable than later."

If she had her way, he would have never known and she would stay hidden forever. 

"I know that. That's why I'm helping out. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see."

Have you suddenly gained the Sight, to sound so sure? 

"Who needs the Sight? I have a very good feeling about this, that's all. Why are you so pessimistic?"

I know your sister. 

I sighed. "Yeah, I know her too. But with her pregnancy, she can't morph. And she can't run forever. Everything will work out."

We'll see. 

I thought I had followed Pendril's instructions pretty closely but within an hour I was lost. Only Lidal and Pendril and their parents knew these woods like the back of their hand. Most people didn't know this forest existed and those who did avoided it. It was known as the Mystic Woods and there was story about a ghost who haunted the trees and would imprison you in the trees if you ventured into the woods. Of course, the story was silly and ridiculous. They were obviously talking about Kya. No wonder she managed to stay hidden and unknown to the rest of the world.

I was determined not to give up though. The sun was just rising when I picked up Lidal's sent. After our night together, I was more familiar with it. She may be the best out of all of us at hiding her ki but she didn't think to disguise her scent. I found the clearing with the waterfall rather quickly after that.

The place was beautiful. But the most beautiful sight to my eyes was the green woman sitting at the base of the waterfall. Lidal.

I was daydreaming by the waterfall. I hadn't been able to sleep, so I sat there trying to imagine what my baby would look like. Very foolish, I know. My guard was down as well, so I didn't sense him until it was too late.

I jerked back to reality with a start. Trunks?! What was he doing here? I couldn't face him! Not in my condition. I had no idea what to say to him. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran.

My heart ached as I looked at her. I had wanted to see her for so long. Without warning she stood, a wild look in her eyes. And I instantly knew what she was going to do. I put out my hand, shouting, "Wait, Lidal! Don't go!"

As if that would stop her. She bolted. Within a moment, she was gone, a blur as she ran into the forest. I should have expected this. Without wasting any time, I powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and barreled after her.

I ran. Whipping through branches and weaving in and out among the trees, not really knowing where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get away.

I knew he wasn't far behind me. I could sense him. I cursed, speeding up. But at this pace, I couldn't keep running for long. I wanted so badly to slip away into the air or the earth. But I couldn't. Not when I was pregnant. I wouldn't risk my baby that way.

I was gaining on her. And I knew she knew that. I just hoped she didn't panic and do something drastic. As I ran, I began to wonder why she didn't try to slip away as one of the elements. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this knowledge was significant somehow but I didn't want to think about it. I was afraid to know what it meant.

Luck was with me. We suddenly came to the base of a cliff. Because of the way the cliff was shaped, she couldn't even fly away. She had no where to run now. To get away she would have to go through me. And I wasn't about to let her go until we talked.

I was trapped. I had no where to go. I turned around, backing up 'til I met the cliff wall. I looked at Trunks, my body tense with fear. But what I was afraid of, I couldn't say for sure.

He studied me, his stance full of determination. "Why did you run?"

How could I answer that question when I wasn't sure of why myself? I had missed him but I ran. I asked him a question instead. "Why are you here? Why did you run after me?"

He stepped closer and I took a few steps to the side, trying to maintain my distance. He stopped, his face full of uncertainty. He licked his lips and I realized how badly I wanted to kiss them. "I'm here because I have something to say, Lidal. I wanted to tell you sooner. You've been avoiding me."

I looked down, suddenly feeling defeated. So, he came to apologize, to say it was all a mistake. Now I remember why I ran. I was afraid of his rejection.

He started coming closer again and I froze. I didn't think I could control myself if he came near me. I had missed him for so long and I yearned for his touch. He came within arms length and reached out to touch my face. I moved my head, trying not to look at him. "Please don't come near me."

He dropped his hand. "Do you hate me that much then?"

I stared. Why did he suddenly seem so sad? I was going to deny what he had said but I hesitated. My greatest fear of all was for him to know how I felt about him. Suddenly he looked up, his eyes intense and turbulent.

I was desperate. I wanted to make her understand. I didn't want her to hate me. Something in my eyes must have scared her, because she tried to run again. In one swift movement, I grabbed her, spun her around, and pinned her to the cliff wall, holding her hands above her head.

She shouted at me to let her go as she struggled against the grip I had on her wrists. I shook her and yelled, "Be still! You're going to listen to what I have to say and you're not going to fight me on this!"

"Please, just leave me alone . . ."

It hurt to hear her plea but I was determined to have my say. But before I could say anything, I froze in surprise. There was something different about her.

Just when Trunks was about to say whatever he had come to say, he froze, as if in shock. Switching my wrists so he could hold them with one hand, he placed his free hand on my stomach. Confused at first, I wondered what the hell he was doing. And then I closed my eyes in defeat. He had sensed the life within me. It was all over now.

After a long tense moment, he looked up at me, his eyes accusing me while the rest of his face relayed how hurt he was. I hadn't meant to hurt him. I couldn't do anything right.

His voice was low and intense when he finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't look into those blue eyes as they were then, full of fury. I was forced to avert my eyes. "I didn't want you to feel any obligation to me or the baby. I'll be fine on my own."

I never felt more pain than what I felt when Lidal said she didn't need me. That she didn't want me to feel obligated. Obligated? It was my child! My baby! Did she think that I would not want it? My own child? I thought she knew me better than that. We grew up together! 

Or was she worried that I would feel obligated to care for her? I was suddenly getting a sense that she did care for me. And that she ran because she was afraid of those feelings. I began to think of the little girl I used to baby-sit for, so long ago. How once she had said she could never understand how anyone could trust their life to another like the Shizen did with the way they married.

I turned my attention back to her. She was trembling. I looked at her lips. I was dying to kiss them. How would she react? I decided to find out.

I was still waiting for Trunks to respond when I felt his lips pressing gently against mine. Shocked, at first all I could do was stand there and let him kiss me. But as he deepened the kiss, I surprised myself by kissing him back. I felt him smile against my lips but why he was, I didn't know. Slowly he pulled away, leaving me bewildered and befuddled. I couldn't look at him. Now he had to know how I felt about him. I would never be able to face him again.

After that kiss, I was pretty sure how she felt but I had to know for sure before I could say anything.

"Look at me, Lidal."

She shook her head, afraid to speak. I placed my hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so I could look at her. The look in her eyes was frightened and panicked but there was an emotion lying underneath that. An emotion I thought I recognized.

"How do you feel about me, Lidal?"

How could he ask that? He had to know, after that kiss. Why did he have to kiss me? Well, I guess I had to face up to the truth at some point. Or I would be a coward for the rest of my days.

Looking him straight in the eye, I took a deep breath and answered his question.

"I love you, Trunks."

There was a pause, as he digested what I had said. Without warning I was caught up in a fierce hug and I could feel Trunks kissing the top of my head, then my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, and then ardently on the mouth. What was going on? "Trunks?"

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that," he whispered softly against my hair. "I wanted to come find you so badly but I thought you were angry with me over what had happened. I hated not being able to hold you or kiss you or simply be near you. Don't ever do that again."

"Trunks?" What was he trying to say?

He pulled away, cupping my face with his hands so he could look me in the eye. "I love you, Lidal. All I've ever wanted is you."

"You're serious?" Was I hallucinating? Did Trunks just say he loved me?

"Of course I'm serious. I need you. Don't ever leave me. I don't think I could stand it again."

He's being sincere. He does love me. Tears spilled out of my eyes and he wiped them away gently with his fingers. "Please don't cry. You've never cried, why start now?"

"Maybe because I'm pregnant and the father of my baby just said he loves me." I couldn't believe this was happening.

He kissed me and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, he spun me around, laughing jubilantly. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I didn't laugh very often. But I was happy. So I laughed.

She was laughing. She loved me and I loved her. And she was laughing. Just because she was happy. I could hardly believe it. I set her down on her feet and kissed her again. I couldn't get enough of her. Suddenly I pulled away and she made a disappointed sound as I did. But there was something important to talk about.

"Lidal, do you want to marry me? In the Shizen way?"

She stared at me and I could see some of the fear and uncertainty returning in her eyes. "You're not afraid?"

I considered my answer carefully. I had never thought of going through a Shizen marriage before. I reached out and traced the spot on her shoulder where I knew I had bitten her. Even through her tunic, she shivered from the touch. My father had said it would be sensitive. "It frightens me a little. But I already consider you my mate."

He already considered me his mate. I don't know why I was surprised. After all, he did say he loved me. But I was still getting used to the idea.

I still had to deal with my own issues though. I am a Shizen, yet I am afraid of going through a Shizen marriage. Why should I be? My parents went through one. I was frightened of entrusting my soul to another person. I would be bound to the person for all eternity. And their soul would be bound to me. When one died, the other died. It was how Kan, the first guardian, my mother's brother, my uncle, had become mortal. He could be killed but was essentially immortal, for he could not age. But by marrying his love, Eka, that was taken away. I wasn't essentially doing the same thing, for I wasn't immortal. But could I do that?

Trunks drew me out of my thoughts. He was saying something. "You avoided my question. How do you feel about getting married?" He paused. "Are you afraid?"

How could I explain? "I guess I have to admit that I am. We would have no secrets from each other. We would know each other's pasts and would always know what the other was thinking. And if one of us died, the other would die."

Trunks glanced down and then looked back up at me. " If you died Lidal, I don't think I could go on living without you anyway."

My breath hitched in my throat as I inhaled too quickly. He felt that strongly? About me? Did I feel that strongly about him? I looked within myself and found that was true. Now that I knew Trunks loved me, I couldn't imagine living without him. I shyly looked at him. He was awaiting my response. And somehow I knew he was wondering if he had said too much, too fast. Timidly, I slipped my arms around him in a tight hug. "I don't think I could either."

He hugged me back fiercely, sighing in relief. "Then wouldn't going through this marriage be a way of making sure we were never without each other?"

I smiled. He was right, of course. And though I was still a little nervous about it, I felt I was ready. I was twenty years old, much younger than Mother had been when she married Father, but I felt it was time. I love Trunks and he loves me and in a few months, we were going to be parents. It may have been sooner than I would have liked but I wasn't going to complain. I just wanted us to be bondmates before I gave birth. I wonder what gender it will be.

From somewhere in the brush nearby, I heard Kindle mutter **It's about time.** I was too happy at the time to care about her spying again.

__

There was nothing more I could do

But give into the feelings I felt for you.

Give into the emotion known as love.


	3. Part III

****

Author: The next part is out, just like I promised. I've been trying to write more humorously but still keep things serious. Anyway, this is a typical parents' reaction part, which I think is way too stereotyped but oh well. Don't worry, this isn't the last part. I plan on adding an epilogue. I've also put up a new drawing in the fanart section of my site. Later!

****

PART III

I had forgotten about the parent factor. Trunks and I talked for several hours about what we were going to do (with some kissing in-between) and we both decided the first thing to do was to inform my parents. Trunks had filled me in on the conversation with his father. With what he told me, Vegeta and Bulma could wait. Pendril knew about us but I knew he wouldn't tell our parents without my permission. My brother always felt if I had anything to say, I should say it myself.

So that afternoon I returned to the little cottage at the edge of the meadow near the forest that had been my home my whole life. And Trunks accompanied me.

When we arrived, my parents were standing outside the cottage, waiting for us. Kindle, who had followed, trilled at Embyr and Byrn. I didn't catch what she had said but in the next moment all three dragons had left the clearing. I knew they were probably spying nearby. It was their way.

Pendril approached us from the side. He had probably been training in the meadow. Smoak was nowhere in sight but he was probably with the other mini-dragons. Pendril crossed his arms. He would not interfere but he would never miss an event like this.

Father spoke first. "So you have decided to come home. I take it you have something to tell us?"

I swallowed hard. I knew Father respected Trunks but would he approve of him as my mate? Trunks squeezed my shoulder encouragingly. He felt I should be the one to say it. There was no turning back now.

"Taache, Kaachi," I began, using Shizen. Pendril and I rarely called our parents that, so they would know it was serious. "Trunks and I have decided to become bondmates."

Father blinked, not quite registering what I had said yet. Mother took it better. She came towards me, reaching out to take my hand. "You are young, Lidal. Are you sure you want to take a mate so soon?" Her eyes narrowed in worry. "Kaachi hasn't been pressuring you, has she?"

I shook my head. I was glad Mother wasn't angry but Father hadn't said anything yet. He was staring at me hard, waiting for me to explain. "Krechi hasn't said anything. Trunks and I love each other very much and we've discussed it. We see no reason to wait."

I glanced at Pendril. He lips twitched in amusement and he fidgeted impatiently. He wanted me to quit holding back and tell everything. I glanced back to see that Father had come up behind Mother.

My parents exchanged glances and I knew that they were having one of their many silent discussions. After several years, I was pretty used to it, although it could be annoying at times. Mother turned back to me. "Are you sure this isn't too sudden? I haven't seen either of you do any of the usual traditions of courtship or dating."

Pendril snorted and hid his face so our parents wouldn't see his amusement. I blushed and glanced at Trunks, who was blushing as well. What would they think when they learned our courtship had been composed of two dates, if you could call them that, in which one was mainly sex and the other had consisted of Trunks chasing me down and catching me?

Father finally spoke, catching our attention. "Trunks is much too old for you Lidal. And although Trunks is a good guy, I don't think it be good for Saiyan and Namek blood to mix together. We don't know what the consequences of that would be."

Behind me, Trunks stiffened in anger. My own temper flared and I acted before I thought. "I don't think the consequences would be any more different then when human blood mixed with Saiyan or Namek! You're prejudiced because he's Vegeta's son! If I had said I wanted to bond with Goten, you wouldn't have any protests! Besides, it's already too late for any qualms."

My hand flew to my mouth but it was too late. Father raised his eyeridge at me and said in a low dangerous voice, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

I couldn't speak. I hadn't plan on telling them until after getting their approval for the bonding ceremony. Trunks was the one who answered, putting his arm protectively around me as he did. "Lidal is already pregnant with my child."

My mother gasped. The look on my father's face was one that I never wanted to see ever again. My brother looked proud of us though.

Before I could think any further, Father growled low in his throat. In a blur, he barreled past me and attacked Trunks. With his fury fueling him, he was giving Trunks quite a beating. And I could tell Trunks was holding back because he didn't want to harm him. As I watched, disbelieving, Pendril came up behind me. I glared at him, for he was smiling, seemingly unconcerned.

"He certainly seems angry doesn't he?"

"Pendril! This isn't time for amusement. He's going to kill him! And I don't intend to raise this baby by myself!"

"Alright. I guess I better go help my brother-in-law." And with that he ran to catch up with them. I followed him.

Pendril was stronger than Father but like Trunks, he didn't want to harm him. In the end, he used a small blast to stun him and then restrained him, holding his arms back while I checked on Trunks. Besides some fierce looking bruises, he seemed all right. As soon as Father regained his senses, he broke from my brother's hold and charged towards Trunks. Calmly, I stepped in his way, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Father, whether you like it or not, Trunks has already claimed me as his mate and nothing can separate us now. I would like us to become bondmates as well, in Shizen tradition, just like you and Mother. I won't do so without your approval but I can't stand idly by and watch you kill the father of my baby."

He raised both eyeridges at me. "Claimed you?"

I unbuttoned the collar of my tunic and pulled it aside to reveal the bite mark that lied where neck met shoulder. Pendril blinked, for this was one thing he had not known about. In his shock, Father lowered his fists and relaxed his stance.

Trunks came forward, standing in Saiyan proud, facing my father. "I love Lidal very much. And whether you like it or not, Lidal is my mate and she will stay with me, no matter if we go through a bonding ceremony or not. But I know how much it means to Lidal. She is a Shizen. So is your mate, if you remember."

Father blinked and glanced at Mother. She cocked her head and spoke aloud, instead of silently like I expected. "I would have preferred they had waited until they were bonded to consummate it but they know they erred. Other than that, I see no reason that they couldn't become bondmates, Piccolo." By the way her eyes continued to lock with Father's, I knew she was saying more silently that she didn't want us to hear.

Finally Father sighed and turned his attention back to us. "I am overprotective but I have my reasons. But if you are married before this day is out, I will have no more objections."

I blinked, not quite believing what my father had said. By the looks Pendril and Trunks gave him, they couldn't quite believe it either. Then Trunks shrugged. "I won't question it. I'll just say thank you and follow your orders before you change your mind."

Father nodded his approval. Pendril grinned. "So, who do you want to be the witnesses?"

It was getting late in the afternoon before everyone had arrived at the lookout where Dende would perform the ceremony. Lidal and I waited with her parents while Pendril went to fetch the two married couples and two bachelors we had chosen to be our witnesses. Lidal's parents and Pendril himself were the first witnesses.

I was still bruised and sore from the beating Piccolo had given me but I had refused Dende's offering of a healing. I wasn't going to die and would heal just fine in a couple of days. It was enough that Lidal and I were together and that there were no more obstacles, except officiating what we felt.

My parents were the first to arrive, as the second married witnesses. Mom gasped as soon as she saw me. "Trunks! What happened to you?"

I grinned ruefully. "Let's just say Piccolo wasn't that open to the idea of becoming a grandfather so soon."

Pendril smirked at my remark as Piccolo harumphed. Lidal's lips twitched in amusement as Dad laughed out loud. "More like he was angry about you taking her before the marriage. Although, I can say I don't relish the thought of becoming a grandfather either. Trying to make me old before my time?"

Mom grinned. "I guess I can agree with that sentiment. You sure did surprise me, as well as your sister. Bra was mad you didn't choose her as a witness but I told her we would have a celebration back at our place afterwards. You guys won't fly off right away like Piccolo and Kya did, will you? You guys can be a little more patient this time."

Lidal blushed at the same time I did. I glanced at Piccolo and Kya and could see that they were blushing as well, though Piccolo was glaring at Mom. Mom never did have any tact. Dad guffawed. I had never seen him more amused.

Recovering his calm, Dad frowned. "Why do you need to go through this marriage? You have already claimed her as your mate."

Mom sighed, exasperated. "Some people prefer something more solid than a Saiyan mating, Vegeta."

He glared. "A Saiyan mating is solid. This marriage will make you more vulnerable than you have ever been before, son."

I frowned. "I have agreed to do this and I won't back out. It won't weaken me more than a normal marriage would have done. Would you want to go on living without Mom, Dad?"

Dad grunted but there was a glint in his eye as he looked at Mom that suggested he agreed, albeit reluctantly. Mom beamed at me and would have said something more but luckily, Pendril arrived with our last witnesses: Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Goten. Pan ran straight towards Lidal and gave her a big hug. "I can't believe it! Who would think you would marry Trunks? I can't wait 'til you have kids!"

Lidal frowned at her brother, who was grinning his amusement. "Didn't you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Videl.

"I'm already pregnant. That's kind of why we're sort of rushing this," explained Lidal.

Gohan gaped. Goten came up and clapped me on the back, nearly knocking me over. "So that's why you've been such in a bad mood! Dang Trunks! Couldn't you wait until after you were married?"

I couldn't believe this! Dad was smirking again and Pan was laughing! I exchanged a glance with Lidal. We could both tell that we would probably be teased about this for years to come.

It surprising that we got the ceremony done at all, with the way everyone was acting.

Trunks and I stood before Dende, with the married witnesses on our left and the bachelors on our right. "Great Earth, these two souls are ready to be bound to each other for all eternity."

Dende held out an ornate silver cup and a plain knife, one that I had seen many times before in other Shizen rituals. It always came back to blood, the blood of the Earth that flowed in our veins and binded us to all others. I knew what had to be done, for it had been explained to me at an early age, along with other Shizen traditions.

"Give up thy blood, in exchange for thy beloved's, and become one," spoke Dende, saying words I recognized but never heard.

Despite my nervousness, I retained my calm as I took the knife and made a deep slash upon my palm. Holding out my hand and applying pressure, I was able to fill the cup a fourth of the way with my blood, which was a strange color of purplish red. Concentrating, I used my regenerative abilities to quickly heal my hand, leaving a scar. Taking the knife, Trunks unhesitatingly made a deep slash upon his palm. I admired him for that. Applying pressure, he was able to fill the cup the rest of the way with his blood.

Dende gave the cup a gentle shake and the blood swirled, mixing. I could feel a slight power building around it. Earth power. The way the blood was mixed would determine the outcome of how our children would be, no matter if I was already pregnant or not. That was why the blood had to be mixed evenly, so they wouldn't be all me or all Trunks.

Once mixed, Dende held the cup out for me. Females always cut first and drink first. I took the cup and looked up into Trunks' eyes. What I saw there reassured me. Almost by instinct, I said, "By this blood I swear my life unto you. My life is now in your hands."

Taking a deep breath, I tipped the cup and took a long drink from it. Quickly, I handed the cup to Trunks as a dizzy spell hit me. I wavered as a strange power burned through my veins. I could barely keep myself on my feet. Although it had been explained to me what would happen, I was unprepared for how it felt.

I looked at Lidal worriedly as she looked like she was about to faint. As if it hurt to speak, she whispered, "Drink it Trunks. The pain will last until you finish it."

I studied the blood within the cup, suddenly having doubts. Shaking them off, I repeated the same phrase back to her she had said to me. Quickly, I downed what was left in the cup. Dende quickly took the cup before it fell from my shaky hands. A strange fire was coursing through my veins. It was intense. How could Lidal stand it? Abruptly, it went away. I opened my eyes to see that Lidal was all right as well.

"The binding is now complete. You two will from now on be bondmates, together for life with no secrets and no misunderstandings," pronounced Dende.

I felt the most unusual sensation in my mind. Pictures, memories, were flashing through my mind. They were Lidal's memories. I now understood her completely, in and out and knew things she had never told me. At the same time, I knew that my own memories were going through her mind. Lidal was right. It was unnerving but it was also nice to know that this way, we would never be parted.

It was like a door had been opened between our minds and now there was no way it could be closed. I knew Trunks whole life, from times even before I was born. And he knew mine. My fear returned. From now on, he would know my deepest, innermost thoughts. 

A hand tilted my head and I found myself looking deep into Trunks' eyes. He knew exactly what I was thinking. And as I looked into his, I saw he had the same fears. It felt reassuring. Was this how Mother felt when she looked into Father's eyes that first time after their bonding? I thought it probably was.

Trunks' arms slipped around my waist, holding me possessively tight. I wonder if I will ever get used to how possessive a Saiyan could be about their mate. I smiled at him. Right now, I didn't really mind. Hesitatingly I slipped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. His smile widened in delight. Our lips met in a long, slow, sensual kiss. Around us, I could here our family and friends cheering for us but I didn't care at that moment. We parted just as slowly, breathless. All we could do was smile little secret smiles at each other. Life has been pretty hard on me but I had a feeling that with Trunks at my side, it would be a little more bearable.

****

*End of Lidal's Story*


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

The young woman laid in the large bed, exhausted but proud. Outside, birds were singing as they greeted the dawn of the morning. Her usually bright green skin was slightly pale from her exertions during the night and her long, thick, dark, forest green hair had come undone from its braid. And yet, the woman couldn't remember when she had been happier. Her coal black eyes glittered as they studied the small bundle in her arms.

Quietly the door to the bedroom opened and in came a young man, his blue eyes worried but happy. He ran his fingers through his lavender hair nervously as he cautiously approached the bed, afraid to disturb the scene before him. The woman looked up and smiled. "It's all right Trunks. I just fed her. She should fall asleep soon."

The man she called Trunks smiled and sat on the bed next to the woman, putting his arm around her as he studied the bundle in her arms. Within the blankets in her arms was a small baby, it's skin an extremely pale shade of green and a few strands of lavender hair upon its head.

The baby opened its eyes to peer at the newcomer, revealing that they were a beautiful shade of blue, matching the man's eyes studying it. The babe yawned and closed its eyes, deciding sleep was more interesting. The young man was enchanted though, as he reached out to stroke the babe's incredibly soft cheek. "Oh, Lidal. She's perfect. What should we call her?"

The young woman he called Lidal continued smiling unabated. She was glad Trunks seemed as infatuated with their daughter as she was and wasn't disappointed she wasn't a boy. "I was thinking maybe Mitsu. What do you think?"

Trunks turned his head to gaze at his wife as he considered the name. "Mitsu. I like it. It's better than being named after underwear."

Lidal snorted, thinking of her mother-in-law and what she had named her children. Grinning, Trunks kissed her softly. Lidal sighed as he pulled away and studied her daughter. Yes, life was good. She just hoped it would be as good for her daughter.

****

***The End***


End file.
